Recently, wearable devices and other small form factor devices have begun to offer functionality beyond what they were originally designed to provide. For example, wearable devices such as watches now can provide caller ID functionality, fitness tracking functionality, notification functionality, and so forth. Thus, these devices have an increased need for processing capabilities, storage and power while having limited internal volume and irregular shapes to store components.